Holly and Mistletoe
by MaskOfFire
Summary: Christmas is here, the War is long since over, and Harry isn't with Ginny. Not much for action, just a simple Christmas fic. Please review!  Rated T to be safe


**Title: Holly and Mistletoe**

**Rating: PG  
><strong>

**Pairing: HarryxOC. Mentions of RonxHermione, HarryxGinny**

**Warnings: Does not follow epilogue in Deathly Hallows, hints to sexual relationships, and slight OOC**

**Notes: Post-Wizarding War, all book deaths have occurred, editions made to book pairings (only 1 really)**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters and story belongs to J.K. Rowling. Kiera Hale is all mine.**

**Author's Note: I am SO sorry it's been like a…a month o.0 It's just with finals and being home has been so time consuming or I've just wanted to do nothing when I'm home. Anyways, I'll hopefully get more up soon. I'm postponing 'Dragons' until I've gotten farther into TC2. I also hope this Christmas special one-shot helps make up for it all. Anyways, tell me if you want to see more of this pairing in the reviews or a PM once I've completed TC completely.**

**Oh, and my parents got my sister a puppy! My poor dog is going to be tired so much now, lol.**

* * *

><p><strong>December 22, 1999<strong>

It started out simple. Just a little decking of the halls and trimming of the tree. With some extra cleaning spells and fresh paint, Number 12 Grimmwauld Place was like a whole new home. Especially since the wall where Walburga Black's portrait hung had been cut out and turned into an opening between

Harry Potter couldn't be happier. Since the war, had gone through a lot. Turns out moving into the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black wasn't as much of a mistake as Ron and Hermione thought it would be.

Ron and Hermione: two-thirds of the Golden Trio and Harry's best friends.

His best friends who were also arranged to be married this upcoming spring. And Harry? Well things hadn't worked out so well as the rest of the world expected when it came to his love life with Ginny Weasley, his 'Hogwarts Sweetheart', as some called her.

No, Harry wasn't sad that he'd be spending Christmas Eve without Ginny. He already had plans to go to the Weasley's on Christmas Day for dinner. Harry had his holidays planned out well, and he wouldn't be alone on Christmas Eve.

* * *

><p><strong>June 2, 1998<strong>

Kiera Hale was a sixth year Ravenclaw when the Second Wizarding War ended. She fought alongside her classmates for freedom from the Death Eaters and Voldemort. All she'd wanted was a simple life, nothing more than that. She never expected to be sucked into the action.

The Battle of Hogwarts had ended it all. Now, the school had to be rebuilt for the students to return in the upcoming September. The new Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, was in charge of the rebuilding, and had put Kiera in a group with non-other than the Savoir himself: Harry Potter.

Now Kiera was no fan-girl. She'd paid little attention to Harry at school, focusing on her school work more than rumors and lies. But when it seemed like the rest of the wizarding world doubted him, she believed. She said as much when the rest of the group had left the two strangers on their own to reconstruct part of the fifth floor near Gryffindor Tower.

"Oh…well thanks…" A small blush and smile appeared on his face, though he tried to hide it by turning his back in order to put together an outer wall.

Kiera, surprised by the fact that she had made the Boy Who Lived, of all people, blush, smile softly as she stepped up beside him, adding her own spells alongside his to reconstruct the wall. "You're really just like any other teenager."

"Not really." She caught him smiling more out of the corner of her eye. "But if you were take away everything bad that has happened in my life, then yeah…I'd be normal."

"You look normal." She said, biting her lip for a moment. "You're brave, like a true Gryffindor, and honest. I mean, why would you lie about something like Voldemort returning?" She turned to look at him in time to see the surprise in his eyes.

"You used his name."

A small smile graced her lips. "One should not fear a name, especially once that with the name is dead for sure." A nervous glance upwards revealed a distant look on Harry's face.

"…Dumbledore once said something along those lines…I can't even remember when."

"Harry…you're free to mourn now. You don't need to hold back any longer." She stepped closer and put a hand on his arm. "You fought so hard for people who went from worshiping you to thinking you a fool when they were believing in the true fools. We all lost friends in this war, we all have a right to cry for them. Just because you're a guy and the Savior doesn't mean you can't either."

He watched her, silent and on the edge of tears, before a slow smile appeared on his face. "You know…I don't think anyone has told me it's okay to just let it out…truthfully, I felt like I had to appear strong in front of everyone so they could believe that I was brave and strong, so they wouldn't lose hope."

"Well that time has gone. You're free to put on any emotion you wish." She smiled at him before turning away. "We should move on, before they think we're slacking."

"Yeah." Kiera never saw Harry smile as he watched her, comparing her to every girl he'd ever had feelings for and wonder why this girl, a girl whose name he didn't know, made him so comforted and curious all at once.

"What's your name?" He asked suddenly a few minutes later, as they were clearing away debris from a corridor.

She just looked at him and smirked, moving on without a word.

* * *

><p><strong>December 22, 1999<strong>

Harry smiled at the memory from more than a year ago as he magically pinned two stockings to the fireplace in the main living room on the second floor. The names on the stockings, stitched in a shimmering gold, stood out nicely against pure whiteness of the stockings.

The general merriness from all this thought of holly and stockings was broken the moment a crack was heard from the hallway and Harry's smile grew. Only a total of 7 people were allowed to apparated directly into Number 12 Grimmwauld place, and he was expecting only one to visit him this evening.

"Harry." Her voice rang out through the halls, reminding Harry of jingle bells only because of the season.

"In the living room." He called back, smiling fondly as he watched the girl whose name it took him a month to learn walked to him a few moments later.

"I see you've decorated." She smiled, the dark blue scarf slipping away from her neck as she stood on tip toes to kiss him softly. Harry kissed Kiera back, his hand going to rest at the small of her back as he pulled her closer.

He felt her lips curve up into a small smile before she pulled back and slipped from his grasp. "So, it's just us for Christmas Eve, right?"

"Yup. Ron and Hermione have their own plans." Harry said, watching her move around the room as she shed her coat, hat, and mittens. He found it curious that she never did that right after she walked through the door or apparated in, but only removed her winter wear once she'd found him in the ancient house.

"And dinner at the Weasley's the next day."

"Mmhmm."

She turned to him, that mischief in her eyes that always had Harry curious. "And Ginny?"

"I thought I already mentioned that Ron hinted that she mentioned something about some possibly famous Quidditch player being her date to dinner." He smirked, going over to wrap his arms around her waist and only catching air as she moved closer to the Christmas tree suddenly.

Oh how Kiera loved to play games with him.

"So she won't get fussy over me being there?" She asked, holding back the devilish smirk that threatened to appear on her lips.

"Maybe." Harry approached her again, this time from behind in the hopes to sneak up on her.

It didn't work.

When he went to hug her this time, she was suddenly on her knees in front of him, examining what few presents were already under the tree.

"You got her something." It wasn't a question, nor was it an accusing statement. So unlike the ex-girlfriend they were continuing to mention.

"Just a Holy Harpies shirt Hermione thought I should get her."

"Yes, she would like that." She looked up at him and smiled as she held up a much smaller present, wrapped in blue wrapping paper and a golden ribbon. "This isn't an engagement ring, is it?"

He chuckled, sitting down next to her. "We're too young."

"Ron and Hermione are getting married in a few months." Her statement was short and simple…as well as accompanied by a grin.

"Only because they've held back on admitting they've been so in love with each other since third year." He smiled, putting a hand on her knee and rubbing softly. "Why, do you want to get married?"

"28 is the perfect age to get married." She smirked and stood, letting Harry's hand trail down her leg.

"28? I was thinking earlier than that." He blinked, letting go of her leg to stand again.

"28 is just fine, and it gives me enough time to determine if you're fit to stand up to the role of husband." Kiera winked, only causing Harry to smirk as he made towards her again. Before his fingers could even brush the material of her shirt, she was walking out of the room.

"Where are you going now?" He groaned, now wanting only to get a hold of this frustratingly fascinating woman, even as she paused at the door to smile at him. With another wink, she left the room without answering his simple question as she did so often.

'Damn my bloody curiosity.' He thought as he was suddenly following her up to the room on the third floor that once belonged to Sirius Black.

* * *

><p><strong>December 24, 2011<strong>

Harry woke to an empty bed and the smell of chocolate chip pancakes coming from four floors below. He smiled as he slipped out from under the covers of his king-sized bed, grabbing a pair of pajama bottoms and slipping them on before he headed downstairs.

"Merry Christmas." Kiera said the moment he stepped into the kitchen, turning with a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in her hands. "Hungry?"

"Very." He stepped up to her, grabbing the plate and setting it on the table before he leaned in to kiss her, an act he'd been deprived of since she'd started staying over on the 22nd.

Harry felt her lips twitch slightly as she leaned into him, kissing him back. His arms slid around her waist, pulling their bodies close together before the kiss was broken and she was out of his grip.

'Such a tease.' The thought was in and out in moments as Harry sat down across from Kiera at the table, forking three pancakes onto his plate.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Harry was on the couch with Kiera laying against him, his arms wrapped around her as they enjoyed the warmth of the fire.<p>

"Hey Harry?" She asked, not moving an inch, even to look up at him.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about kids before marriage?"

He blinked. 'Kids?' "Well…I've never really thought about it."

"Mmm."

"…why?" Harry's nerves started to tingle, holding her a bit closer as his mind started to overwork itself.

She giggled softly. "Don't worry, I'm not pregnant. I was just wondering. It would be an interesting way to see if we can actually make us work."

"Oh…hmm." He blinked and looked up at the ceiling as he thought it over for a bit as Kiera waited, enjoying the crackling of the fire from the other side of the living room.

"Can't we try with a puppy first?" He asked suddenly, brows knitted together.

But his features relaxed as she laughed, hiding her face in his chest as she tried to control her giggles.

"How are puppies and children on the same level?"

"Well…they eat, poop, pee…and bite."

Kiera laughed again, shaking her head as she sat up, straddling his waist.

"Oh Harry, you are so silly sometimes."

He grinned and suddenly Kiera's back was on the floor, Harry pinning her down. "And sexy?" He asked, voice playful. This time Harry chuckled as his girlfriend started laughing again.

"Oh Harry bloody Potter, how could Ginny Weasley let a man like you go?" Kiera asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey, I broke up with her."

"Yes, I know, but she should have fought harder." She pulled his head down, so their lips were barely touching. "I would have."

Harry grinned and kissed her. Minutes passed until they broke the kiss, panting as their lungs screamed for air.

Finally, Kiera licked her lips and smiled at him. "So, we're getting a puppy."

"You should probably move in first." Harry smiled.

"More than enough room for me here."

"We'll be sharing a room, and a bed."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Kiera smiled at him, lightly rubbing his neck. Suddenly her eyes focused on something above them and her smile widened. "Oh look, mistletoe."


End file.
